


Merry Christmas

by completemindfvck



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completemindfvck/pseuds/completemindfvck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouMako AU. Sousuke's been gon for half the year and Makoto misses him deeply. Sorry if it sucks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

All around the apartment, there was silence, save for the low buzz coming from the television. Makoto stared at the stale Christmas movie he was watching. It was one of those holiday romance movies about some woman who is totally single and along comes the picture perfect man of her dreams. Usually the brunette would laugh at these movies but this year, there was no reason for him to laugh. Without Sousuke there with him, there was no point to making jokes about a movie if there was no one there to hear it. Sousuke had been away on military business for half the year and Makoto, obviously, missed him terribly. He missed his smile, his laugh, the way his arms would wrap around his waist when they fell asleep, his kiss, his touch, those rather… intense nights they shared. Basically everything.

The movie reached an end with the couple on the television both confessed how they felt about each other and shared a tender kiss. Makoto sighed heavily as he forced himself to watch them until the credits rolled. Though they were actors, Makoto was still very jealous of them. They were together on Christmas while he was sitting in his apartment alone missing his boyfriend. Somehow, it didn’t feel fair. They were happy with each other while he was sitting by himself wishing he had what they had. A tear slid out of Makoto’s eye as he turned the television off and went to the bedroom. Whatever holiday joy was left in him has now been buried down underneath a very deep depression made out of the feelings of his aching heart.

He changed into a pair of boxers and put on one of Sousuke’s sweatshirts that he (fortunately) left behind. Before Makoto actually got in bed, he took a sniff of the shirt. It still smelled like him. A small smile tugged at his lips. Sousuke was always able to leave such a very recognizable--not to mention strong--scent. No matter how many showers he took, there was always a scent to him and his things. Makoto felt at peace wrapped up in his boyfriend’s clothes. It always made him feel like Sousuke was there; spooning him from behind and placing soft kisses on his neck. Makoto bit his lip as he imagined it. Sousuke was in the room with him. Kissing his neck, leaving marks.

“You’re so sexy~” Sousuke would say. Makoto blushes deeply as he thinks about it. He missed him so much, he was even imagining he was there. A heavy sigh left his lips as he got into bed and stared at Sousuke’s side of the bed.

It was made up. No one had slept on that side in a while. Makoto frowned as he gently placed his hand on the pillow. Under his touch, it was completely smooth. The usual dip was gone for it had been smoothed out within the first month its usual occupant had been gone. Makoto gently took the pillow into his arms and brought it up to his nose and took a big whiff. It smells like him. Makoto closed his eyes for a moment and imagined Sousuke was there lying next to him. They were holding each other in their arms and they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. He could hear the beating of his heart lulling him to sleep, telling him it was okay to slip into the realm of dreams. Makoto felt himself slipping closer and closer into sleep. He couldn’t keep himself up any longer. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he would brave through the next day and get it over with.

“Merry Christmas Sousuke.” Makoto whispered to no one but himself as he fell asleep, clutching the pillow tight as if it were a teddy bear.

* * *

 

The next morning, Makoto woke up to what he had fallen asleep to. Nothing.  Sousuke’s side was still made up. The pillow was still in his arms. Everything was the same. Makoto closed his eyes again. He knew what today was. It was Christmas day. The one day he had been dreading all year. At first he thought he would make the most of the season and just spend the holiday with his friends and family but as soon as the season came, so did the heartache of his missing boyfriend. Watching all the jolly aura from all his friends managed to make him feel a little depressed. Rei and Nagisa ice skating and falling on each other then laughing about it. Rin and Haru sharing a blanket and cuddling with each other. Seijuurou and Gou kissing under the mistletoe at their Christmas party last night. All of it made Makoto remember that he was missing his significant other deeply. The brunette didn’t even want to bother getting out of bed today. All he would do is fake a smile here and there and tell everyone he was fine when he wasn’t. He was about to close his eyes when there was a knock at the door and an all too familiar voice said,

“Are you seriously going to sleep Christmas away?”

Makoto’s eyes widened as he quickly sat up and looked at the owner of the voice. A choked sob managed to trap itself in his throat as his eyes watered. Sousuke was standing right there with his usual stoic expression on his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with grey sweatpants. Makoto had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t imagining this nor was he dreaming. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t his imagination. Sousuke was really here. In the flesh, unharmed. Without much thought, Makoto dropped the pillow to the ground and jumped up from the bed and into Sousuke’s arms. The black-haired man easily caught him and stumbled back a little from impact. Makoto’s legs were wrapped around his waist as his arms latched onto Sousuke’s neck and hugged him tight thinking that if he were to let go, he would disappear into thin air.

Tears of joy uncontrollably fell from his eyes as he held onto his boyfriend. Sousuke smiled as he let his boyfriend cry on his shoulder. He didn’t care if his shirt was getting wet. He was safe at home with Makoto and that was all that mattered. Sousuke kissed his cheek and carried Makoto to the couch.

“It’s ok baby. I’m here.” Makoto looked at his boyfriend. His sincere smile was there and the love was showing in his eyes. A laugh mixed with a sob escaped his lips as he kissed Sousuke’s forehead.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No. You’re awake and I’m home”

“Why? I thought you were going to be gone for another six months.”

“I was but last month I got into an accident and messed my shoulder up pretty bad. I got discharged.” Makoto immediately kissed Sousuke’s shoulder. That’s why the letter had stopped coming. His original thought was something happened and Sousuke had met his tragic end.

“Is this why the letters stopped coming?”

“I’m sorry. I wanted to write you so bad but the doctors told me not to do anything with it. I’m sorry if I worried you.” Makoto smiled and pecked Sousuke’s lips.

“You’re here in one piece. That’s all that matters.” Sousuke smiled and held Makoto close. The two stayed like that until Makoto realized something and sighed. Sousuke raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“What is it?”

“I didn’t get you a Christmas present…”

“Don’t worry about it. Just having you in my arms is the present I need. But I do have something for you.” In one swift move, Sousuke had laid Makoto on the couch as he went to his bag and fished something out. Makoto tilted his head to the side as he tried to see over Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Close your eyes.” Sousuke commanded. Makoto obeyed and let his eyes slide closed. He heard some foot steps and on his ring finger, felt something cold slide onto his finger. A question was about to fall from his lips but Sousuke beat him to the punch.

“Open your eyes.”

Makoto opened his eyes to see a ring on his finger. It had a silver band on it and there was an emerald and teal gem side-by-side. He took a closer look at the ring and saw an engraving on the other side. It read ‘I love you.’ Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked from the ring to Sousuke. He smiled and took his hand as he placed a gentle kiss on the ring.

“We may not be able to get married but I figure the least we can do is have a commitment ceremony. What do you say?”

“Yes!” Makoto said in a tremulous tone of voice. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke and kissed him deeply. The usually stoic man wasted no time in kissing him back. Their tongues swirled around together and fought for control of the kiss which Sousuke easily won. He gently pushed Makoto down to the couch. They continued to make out until the need for air got too much and the broke apart. Makoto smiled and tangled a hand in Sousuke’s hair.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. I love you so much.” Sousuke replied.

“I love you too.” The two kissed again as if time had frozen just for them and they had the rest of that frozen eternity to themselves.


End file.
